El Scorcho
by teamsayoridub
Summary: Meet Evan, a self-proclaimed white boy. He dates the coolest girl in school, a girl named Monika. Here's the funny things that happen as a result (this story is way happier than Stardust)
1. El Scorcho

I run out of the school.

I gotta get my house prepared, my friend Monika is coming over to chill with me at my pad, and she invited her friend and her friend's boyfriend, who's my best friend, Rivers. I guess we turned this into a double date.

"Damn, you guys gonna slap out or something?" Rivers asked me, funnily.

"I hope, dude..." I responded, in a coy manner.

He handed me a condom.

"What the fuck..." I ask, "...the fuck you get these?"

"Well, me and my ruca over there...", he points to his girlfriend, a girl named Sayori. "we got shit on hard in Rosarito... and South Beach... and Burger King."

"Wait, you popped her cherry?" I asked in sheer curiosity.

In his light Mexican accent, he says, "Yeah, man. See you later, bro."

Then he walks over to meet with Sayori.

She was one of two leaders of the Pinkerton riot at my school. She has coral pink hair with a red bow in it, and she normally wears super fancy gray blazers with a skirt, but today she's in this weird white half-shirt, half-dress thing with white stockings and blue shoes. Rivers, who considers me his best friend except for Sayori, is in what he normally wears: a blue sweater with blue armbands and blue jeans. He's a real blue guy.

I feel someone grab my shoulder.

"Hey, Evan!" Monika greets cheerfully.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Just gonna get home, do stuff..."

She kisses my cheek and runs off.

I'm instantly turned on.

I think people notice my dick is hard as frick.

Wait, did I introduce myself to you, the reader?

I'm Evan. I go to Southlake High School, just south of the LA County border. My best friend is Rivers Sanchez. My crush, I don't want to tell you.

Wait, you wanna know?

Well, if it can be our little secret...

Yeah, it's Monika.

You've ever seen her? She wears super fancy stuff too, but she's cool and funny, and has a white bow in her hair.

(And if we're being brutally honest... she's thick as fuck...)

I get home and in a neurotic state I clean the house. Get everything ready. Fix my room, the kitchen, the living room, the master room, everything.

My parents are conveniently out for the weekend, so they left the pad to me.

They said no parties.

But a little shindig with friends couldn't hurt, right?

The first one to show up was Rivers, at six.

He moved my special red beanbag seat in front of the TV and sat his ass on it.

"Bro, I wanted that seat." I said, dejectedly.

He gets off nicely and sits on my other beanbag.

"Bro, that's for Monika."

"What the hell, man! I just want a beanbag."

"Don't I have a third one?"

His face goes blank for a second, but then he says, "Oh, about that. Three months ago, when I came by, I stole your beanbag and took it home..."

"Dammit, Rivers!"

Rivers, although he's a scrawny guy, who's not that tall, he can pack a punch. I don't think he's ever lost a fight in his life, and he's fought a lot.

He just plops on the pullout couch and turns on the smart TV.

He's about to put on Happy Gilmore, a movie with Adam Sandler, and he remarks, "Hey, dude, me and my girl fucked to this shit!"

"Okay... don't know why I needed to know that..." Monika says as she walks in.

"Oh, damn, sorry..." Rivers apologizes, then the puts on the worst music to ever roam the earth.

Green Day and Sublime.

I grab the remote and change the shit.

Personally, I'm more of a rap guy (even though I'm a white guy). I put on a movie called "Don't Be A Menace to South Central" and brought snacks. Sayori walks in and Rivers greets her. They're acting so extra lovey, Monika sticks her tongue out and looks at me, like, _Ugh, what the hell?_

I plop down next to her and start watching and eating food.

Monika, all of a sudden, starts holding my hand in the middle of the movie. Cue the hardness again.

Sayori and Rivers fell asleep on each other. They, together, ate about half of our snacks. That included all the sweets and most of the soda.

They fell asleep together in their food coma. How cute.

Eventually the movie ends and I can tell that Monika is getting tired.

"I'm too tired to drive... can I stay over?" she asks.

"Sure."

I go into my room to change into my pajamas, but she barges in.

"Shit, sorry..." she apologizes.

"It's fine."

She turned around to leave.

"Wait!" I blurted.

"What's up?"

I walked over to her and kissed her. At first she seemed confused, but I could tell she liked it.

I pulled away, and in a spur of lovesickness, she pulls me onto my bed and takes off her and my clothes. She giggles, then slow rides me. I rolled on top of her and tried my best. I pushed my dick into her, which felt nice after a bit. It was both of our first times doing this, so we had little idea what to do.

I ended up popping her cherry, which doesn't help the quiet factor.

She's moaning so loud right now. She's wearing nothing, just her white bow and black stockings. I grab her hips and use that as a leverage point, which also didn't help the quiet factor. At all.

It didn't last long. I came in her (I was wearing a condom, people), and she was laying there, naked, panting, in a stretched position.

Then we fell asleep.

But not after I heard moans from the living room.

Rivers can be so weird sometimes.

I woke up to Monika, her green eyes staring directly at me.

"Hey, you finally woke up!" she whispers playfully.

She puts on her clothes again, and when I step into the kitchen, Rivers is cooking food and Sayori has Sublime playing on the TV.

"I made waffles." he announces.

We all sit down and eat waffles. They're so good, pressed with strawberries and served with lemonade. We all pack up and go to school.

I walk with Monika.

"Hey, do you wanna come to Literature Club? It's fun!" Monika asks with a smile on her face.

"I'm not sure..." I mutter.

"Well, think about it!" she says as she runs off.


	2. Field Day

I caught up with Rivers at lunch today.

"Dude, I heard you fucking Monika in the other room!" Rivers said in an annoying tone.

"Well, I heard you fucking Sayori in my living room, so there!" I counter, "I wouldn't be surprised if you came on my couch!"

"Don't worry, I didn't." Rivers responded.

"Ok, coo—"

"I came on her naked body, fool!" he cracks up.

"Dude, people are gonna hear you!"

Monika comes up and sits next to me.

"What's up?" she asks me.

"Rivers is over here talking about—" I start.

"Shut up, dude," Rivers snaps. "...or the karma police is gonna get you."

I shut my trap and change the subject. I've seen karma. It's a biatch.

Just like Sayori.

Monika and I talk for the entire lunch period, while Rivers goes away.

She wonders if I want to go to the Literature Club yet.

"I don't know, dude!"

"It's sick, we've got poems..." Monika claimed.

"Not into those..."

"And books..."

"Those things?"

"And manga..."

And then my heart stopped.

"Ok, so it's at three?"

"You fucking weeb!" she jokingly chastises, slapping my arm softly.

"Well, I'll see you there!" I tell her.

The bell conveniently rings and she kisses my cheek and walks off again.

If she keeps this up, I'm gonna get called down to the dean's office for nutting in my pants.

I go through the normal day and then again find Rivers at the end.

"Where are you going?" I ask him.

"Literature Club, you?"

"You go to the Literature Club?"

"Yeah, I've been going for six months. Sayori's the president."

Sayori walks by and pecks Rivers on the cheek.

"Yep, that's me!" she said.

"You gonna swing by?" Rivers asked me.

"I guess." I told him.

We walked to the room, where we found Sayori, Monika, and two other girls. One of them had pink hair and seemingly, like Rivers, a steampunk attitude, like "I don't care, just fight me."

Another was in the corner reading a book. I could also tell based off Rivers... she seemed depressed.

She had purple hair and just seemed, dead... on the inside.

Monika says hi and Sayori introduces me to everybody. The pink-haired, steampunk girl is Natsuki, while the bookish, depressed girl is Yuri. And then Rivers, Sayori, and Monika.

Rivers runs off with Sayori and does some things around the room.

Everyone seems to want to talk to me.

"So... where's the manga?"

Natsuki immediately perked up and said, "Manga?"

"Yeah, I love manga!"

"Me too!" Natsuki happily says.

We end up striking a conversation, and out of the corner of my eye, I see Yuri roll her eyes at us.

Eventually, we stop talking and I'm just sitting there, reading a comic.

I see a little piece of paper on the floor with a smile face on it, so I open it.

Love you!

-Monika

Now I seriously feel like I'm gonna nut. But at the same time I'm kind of confused. After last night, are we going out? Are we just friends with benefits? Fuckbuddies?

She did want to fuck me, and kiss me, and gave me this note.

Maybe she does like me.

"Okay guys! Shut your traps! It's time to read your poems! Yeah, Sayori does decree—" Sayori jokingly announces.

Natsuki cuts in, "Stop stealing Markiplier's hard-worked jokes!"

"Poems?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah," Monika leans over to tell me, "...we usually do them every week. I did mine, see?"

Skybound

Get on a plane

Get into space

Into my dreams

But why do I?

Did I just get the plane?

Did I buy it?

Did it just appear?

No one ever knows!

It's just...

A plane.

"I don't get it." I tell her.

"That's the cool thing about poems. You have to think about what words strike to you." Monika tells me.

"So, what does yours mean?"

"Mine is like, don't take things so seriously. You think you'll get a big, fancy, deep meaning, but, nope. It's just a plane. That I fell asleep on."

"Cool."

So I just read everyone's poems. Sayori's was something about rain and snow. Natsuki's was about beaches and reefs, "I'll Be Your Beach" just doesn't sound right, though. Yuri wrote one that I just can't divine.

Rivers.

His was just weird.

Pink Curtain

I saw a girl in seventh grade once.

She was the nicest, most helpful girl in the class.

One time I needed help on a math problem.

She came over and asked me what was hard.

I quietly whispered.

Me.

She didn't hear it though.

I wonder why me and Rivers became friends. I don't know, we're just it, I guess. We all go back to literature.

Eventually, the club ends and we leave the school.

Me and Monika walk home together.

We keep talking, but it makes a weird turn.

"For some reason, I've been super horny lately." she says.

"The hell?" I respond.

"Sorry, it's just... nevermind."

We walk to her house, but then we walk past it, to this secret field in between a gas station and a grocery store.

We walk for a while.

"Wanna do it?" she murmurs.

"What?" I ask, confused.

There's a little angled wall that she pushes me playfully upon.

Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't mind being fucked by Monika, one of the hottest and coolest girls in the school.

I just feel weird doing it outside.

But she pushes me up against the angled wall and sits me down. She sits down next to me for a bit, then pulls down my pants a bit.

Then...

um... if you don't wanna hear, go away...

she starts sucking on my dick.

It's feels so good, but she gets out before I come.

I unzip her blazer and we're off.

She takes off her shirt and her skirt.

I get on her.

I push myself into her hard, and she sprawled against this wall, moans hard and that turns me on even more.

"Oh, Evan, cum... inside me..."

She's just lost in pleasure. I unclip her bra in the process, leaving her topless and she flips it over, riding on me. I get so overloaded. As I load her, she shouts, "Evan, I'm...I'm coming!"

I go on for a bit, but then something happened.

A cop or something on a nice walk spots us.

Which makes sense given how loud we were being.

"Hey, you!"

"Oh, shit..." Monika mutters. I pull out, and trying not to shoot on Monika, I cum on the cop.

We pull our clothes on desperately as we run from this cop, who seems stunned by the seed.

We cut a corner and run through shrubs until we get to the movie theater, far away from the field.

We sneak into one of the private restrooms and do this shit again.

She begged for more, so we slapped harder, and I almost shot my load in her, but I pulled off just in time.

So, then I walk her home.

And, you know, thats all.


End file.
